Today, wireless or mobile devices are becoming more common as wireless carriers build out their networks, rates decrease and device technology increases. Users of the wireless devices have been able to send a message to a wireless device using Short Message Service (SMS) messaging. SMS messaging was introduced in the first phase of GSM during 1991 as a simple store-and-forward text message system. Using SMS messaging, a user can use a computer or a wireless phone to compose a text message and send it to a wireless device. SMS messaging has enjoyed steady growth and it is estimated that a total of 360 billion messages were sent in the year 2002.
Despite the popularity of text messaging, SMS messaging growth in the United States has been somewhat slower compared to growth in Europe. The difference in growth can be attributed to the technology limitations of SMS messaging on wireless devices. Users composing a text message, or a reply, on a mobile device must use a somewhat awkward Man Machine Interface (MMI) which requires users to press multiple keys or buttons (multi-tapping) on the wireless device for each letter. For example, to type the letter “s”, a user needs to press the number 7 key on the device 4 times (i.e. PQRS).
Text on nine keys (T9®) was then developed as a faster alternative to multi-tapping. It enables users to type letters with a single key tap per letter and then uses predictive software to guess the word the user intended to type. However, many users find predictive text entry somewhat frustrating when the software guesses the incorrect word and still tedious as each letter still requires a single key tap. Furthermore, both the SMS messaging and T9® required numerous presses of keys or buttons. The user may be required to press keys or buttons over 100 times with SMS messaging and over 300 times using T9®.
Another technology that enables the delivery of data to wireless devices is Wireless Application Protocol (WAP). WAP is a global specification and open standard that enables wireless device users to interact and access services and information. WAP is both a communications protocol and application environment that can be built on numerous operating systems and provides interoperability between different device families. WAP is used by a variety of devices including mobile phones, mobile pagers, two-way radios, smartphones and communicators. WAP is designed to work with multiple wireless networks such as CDPD, CDMA, GSM, PDC, PHS, TDMA, FLEX, ReFLEX, iDEN, TETRA, DECT, DataTAC, Mobitex and GPRS.
One of the recent technology advances with WAP is the development of the WAP Push. A push can be a WAP browser session that appears on the screen of a mobile device without an explicit request from the user at the time the session is initiated. In the normal client/server model, a client requests a service or information from a server, which responds by providing the information to the client. This is known as “pull” technology, i.e. the client pulls the information from the server. An example of pull technology is the Internet, a user enters a URL which is sent to a server and the server responds by sending a web page to the user. Although WAP Push is also based on the client/server model, it provides the means to initiate a WAP application session on the user's device without an explicit request from the user.
With WAP Push, a user can receive a pushed message and can immediately respond to the message by pressing a key. For example, a user can subscribe to a service which will cause a pushed message to be sent to the user's wireless device for predetermined events and times. At predetermined times during the day, a stock quote can be pushed to the user's wireless device giving the user the option to purchase stock by selecting a buy button. WAP. Push, however, does not provide for a sender composing an interactive message by filling in a template with a question with a recipient responding by selecting at least one answer corresponding to a pre-assigned response key. Furthermore, WAP Push does not provide for brokering an event among multiple parties.